problems?
by Yuu Uchiha
Summary: Un hechizo mal ejecutado por Iggy y una misteriosa poción en su té desatan un caos. un allxIggy (casi), especialmente USUK, posible shota y ooc. T para estar seguros


**Hello Mina! Este es mi segundo fic de Hetalia XD, espero que les guste.**

**Es un all x Iggy, con algunas otras parejas: **

**Parejas con Iggy: USUK, SCOTUK, FRUK, CANUK, PRUSSUK, SPUK, DENUK, GERUK, RUSUK, NYOBELARUS X UK, HOLANDA X UK, PORTUK, INDIA X UK, GALES X IGGY, RUMANIAX IGGY **

**De las otras son: GIRIPAN, NORICE, LIETPOL, ITACEST, SUFIN, COREA X CHINA, ARGCHI, MEXICEST (dos Méxicos, hombres), LETONIA X SEALAND, AUSTRALIA X NUEVA ZELANDA (heteros) AUSTRIA X HUNGRIA, SUIZA X LIECH, HONG KONG X TAIWAN, ESTONIA X UCRANIA…**

**Muchas crack pairing!.**

**Espero les guste y dejen comentarios XD.**

**DISCLAIMER: ni hetalia ni los países me pertenecen (solo un cachito de mi amado México), Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, yo solo uso a los personajes para hacer un despapaye XD**

**Advertencia: creo que ninguna, tal vez lenguaje y algunas situaciones, como sea, yo les aviso XD**

**ENJOY!**

Era una típica tarde, de hecho, estaban por dar las 3 de la tarde, hora de la reunión.

Uno a uno los representantes de los países venían, aunque claro, no todos, como la mayoría de África y América, varios de Oceanía y Asia, y algunos de Europa.

Y así dieron las 3:30 y faltaba alguien ciertamente ya comenzaban a extrañarse todos, hasta los despreocupados Grecia e Italia.

Y es que, ¿dónde diablos estaba ese rubito de verdes ojos, sarcástico, algo inútil y demás? Era inusual que llegara tarde, inclusive había varias veces en las que llegaba antes que el mismísimo anfitrión. Y si extrañamente llegaba tarde no pasaba de 10 minutos, y si de plano no llegaba él llamaba, ¿entonces...?

Y así dieron las 4... 4:15

-ne ne Alemania -dijo Venenciano, en su voz no había rastro de su acostumbrado buen humor, se notaba que estaba preocupado, ¡hasta abiertos tenía los ojos!- ¿estás seguro que llamaste?

-claro que si -contesto con cierto tono ofendido.

La reunión se había hecho en casa de Italia aunque fue Alemania la que la convoco. Hace un par de meses en casa de Polonia habían estado hablando de la sobrepoblación mundial sin llegar a nada, y Alemania decidió que era buen momento para retomarla... ¿o no?

-entonces no viene -dijo México del Norte desesperado, ¡ya se había acabado la horchata y sus burritos!, a este paso se comería los tamales y los tacos que su hermanito le había hecho- empecemos la junta antes de que empiecen a faltar 2 países.

La mayoría apoyo la moción, aunque eso sí, seguían preocupados.

-bien, -Alemania se puso en pie- el objetivo de esta junta es sobre la...

La puerta se abrió. El representante de Reino Unido... ¿había llegado?

Traspaso el umbral como si nada... porque para él no era nada.

Todos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos.

No entro ese rubio prepotente con boca de carretonero, no entro ese rubio de hermosos ojos verdes. No entro ese amante del té y ex-pirata. No. No era Inglaterra.

Si era un hombre, si tenía piel pálida como la de Iggy, si tenía hermosas esmeraldas, si tenía el entrecejo fruncido, si estaba algo cajón, si se veía altanero... pero no era Inglaterra.

Dinamarca volteo y vio a su amigo de siglos.

-¿Escocia?

Muchos países veían al escoces, lo cierto era que muchos ni lo conocían, pues Inglaterra era el representante del Reino Unido y era inusual ver a sus hermanos mayores. Cuando las reuniones se llevaban a cabo en casa de Inglaterra solían ver a alguno de sus hermanos merodeando por allí, pero jamás tenían contacto con ellos. Solo algunos países, como Rusia, Francia, México del Norte y los Nórdicos tenían algún contacto con ellos, pero de eso a verlo ahí...

El representante de los 4 países que hacían el Reino Unido (Irlanda del Sur decidió salirse) era Inglaterra. Sus hermanos mayores si hacían su trabajo, pero casi todo el peso de todo caía en él. ¿Por qué Iggy siendo el menor de ellos (sin contar a Sealand que ni país es)? Pues Escocia se negó, no le gustaban las responsabilidades, Irlanda del Sur se separó hace un tiempo (aunque no por eso rompió las relaciones con sus hermanos), su hermano gemelo Irlanda del Norte no se separaba mucho de su hermano, además era algo tímido, pero cuando se enoja..., y Gales, bueno, él dice creer en Inglaterra, aunque no es completamente cierto. Y tampoco es que sean países "campesinos"

La auténtica razón de los mayores se hiciera cargo era porque simplemente les divertía ver a Iggy estresado, de allá por acá, de aquí para a cuya... ¡era interesantísimo como tenía tanto trabajo! A Escocia le encantaba cuando el rubio se estresaba tanto y al borde del llanto les suplicaba ayuda; a Gales le divertía verlo con tanto trabajo que se hacía bolas el mismo se le olvidaban las cosas importantes; y los Irlandas les causaba gracia que no durmiera y después confundiera los nombres ¡una vez llamo Victoria a la reina Isabel!

Ciertamente, estos eran los únicos e irrepetibles hermanos anglosajones.

Pero en fin, ahí estaba Escocia, se veía más mayor que Iggy pues el rubio aparentaba como 23 años y el escoces unos 28, como mencione, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, exactamente iguales a los de Arthur, solo que más fríos, su cabello, igual de revuelto que el de Inglaterra, era de un vivo color rojo, tenía un abanó en la mano y vestía un uniforme azul con unas cruces blancas, era muy atractivo.

-hola Dinamarca -dijo y se sentó donde se supone iba Inglaterra.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? ¡Comiencen la estúpida reunión!

Claramente Escocia era muy diferente a Iggy, Escocia era capaz de meter tanto terror como Rusia y Bielorrusia. Ahora varios sabían cómo es que Escocia y Rusia podían ser tan buenos amigos,

Pero en sus cabezas solo rondaba una pregunta, ¿e Inglaterra? Pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar nada... bueno, Canadá lo intento, pero ¡oh sorpresa!, lo ignoraron (Canadá: T.T). Pero al final un valiente apareció, México

-ne Scotty -varios se sorprendieron de que lo llamara así, pero muy pocos sabían que México, Rusia, Escocia y en ocasiones Francia, Prusia, España y Dinamarca iban a beber- ¿y dónde está Inglaterra?

Valiente, pensaron muchos.

Estados Unidos, de brazos cruzados, veía a Escocia de una manera como incriminatoria.

El pelirrojo soltó humo (los países cercanos tosieron un poco) -ah, eso, pues veras, le dolía la cabeza, las piernas no le daban y cuando se ponía en pie estas temblaban... ah sí, le duele el trasero ja ja ja ¡ni siquiera se puede sentar!

Hungría sangraba de la nariz como si esta fuera un grifo mientras gritaba imaginando quien sabe que cosas (XD)

Los demás veían al tipo entre horrorizados y divertidos.

Bielorrusia le decía a su hermano la sangre no es importante, cásate, cásate, cásate.

Francia se enojó un poco, no era que le gustara el inglés ni nada –claro-, pero sentía un cierto cariño por el cajón y saber que Escocia...

Algunos como Canadá, México y Francia vieron a Estados Unidos, pues sabían de sus sentimientos por el anglo, ¿cómo reaccionaría?

No, o temblaba, no, no despedazaba al pelirrojo con la mirada, no, no hacía nada. Tan solo estaba allí, sentado, mirando sin mirar a nada en particular... solo aplastando la hamburguesa.

-¿pues qué le paso? -pregunto Noruega.

-ve~ si, si, ¿qué le paso?

-baka otouto, es obvio.

Todos vieron al pelirrojo con interés, Hungría y Japón prestaban mucha atención... para desconcierto de todos, el hombre rio a carcajadas.

-el muy idiota del conejo se alteró y se cayó desde el tercer piso por las escaleras... ja ja ja... cayó de sentón.

Y los demás, de solo imaginar la escena rieron. El Hero se relajó, pero lo que ignoraban era el por qué se alteró.

Después de las risas la junto por fin inicio. Al final todos se fueron y Escocia reía en su interior, la próxima junta no pensaba cubrirlo, no, Scott Kirkland no volvería a sustituir a Arthur Kirkland.

¿Que harás Iggy?

Se moría de ganas por la siguiente junta.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Extraño? si ya lo creo. En fin, dejen comentarios XD**


End file.
